


love me (won't you)

by apaixono



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (or at least attempts to lol), Alternate Universe - College/University, Chinguline (EXO), Friends to Lovers, M/M, Moving On, Mutual Pining, Online Dating, mentioned chanbaek, mentioned xiuchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apaixono/pseuds/apaixono
Summary: For his springtime resolution, Kyungsoo vows to move on from his unrequited crush. That goes over as well as expected.





	love me (won't you)

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for this keysmash written while I was half-asleep. Thank you mods for another wonderful time and for your patience. :)

Most people have New Years resolutions, sort of a guiding principle for the year ahead. Most people also break it within a few weeks, so it’s actually considered moot by some. A lot also argue that one does not need for a new year to come round just for change to happen—be the change you want to see and all that (shoutout to Mahatma Gandhi, the OG #SaltBae). Every day is a blank slate to make one’s life better, not just the holidays.

Kyungsoo adheres to this logic, but underneath his stoic, slightly grumpy façade he is a secret romantic who finds the poetic beauty in starting over with nature, be it New Years, his own birthday, or Easter. That’s why as the snow melts away to make room for the cherry blossoms, Kyungsoo has a springtime resolution: to get over his unrequited crush on his friend.

Okay, so it wasn’t like going to the gym or eating healthier or the usual resolutions. But it’s important! Even more so than meal prep and overpriced memberships! Well, to him, anyway.

You see, of all the bad decisions he could make and avoid, Kyungsoo has to choose to fall in love with his friend who is the epitome of perfection: Kim Junmyeon, third year business major and the ultimate campus crush. He has skin as pale as snow, with cheeks as plump and pink as peaches and the warmest brown eyes that crinkle when his thin, pink lips stretch into a grin. His hair is brown and wavy and so soft-looking, whether it’s pushed up or tousled by the elder’s habit of running a hand through it (and making Kyungsoo’s blood pressure hike up a notch or two along with it). His voice is calming and musical, whether he’s presenting a report in front of class or just cracking an admittedly awful joke, and his movements are graceful yet powerful, almost magnetic. He’s on top of his class, he’s active in many student organizations, and he volunteers in his spare time. Some people find it hard to believe that people like him exist, but here he is, walking straight out of a teenage girl’s fanfiction to his next class with a bright smile and his usual laptop and binders clutched to his chest. How can Kyungsoo be with someone _that_ perfect? Kyungsoo, who suffers from astigmatism that makes him unconsciously glare at other people when in fact his blind ass just couldn’t see anything. Kyungsoo, who shaved his hair on a whim and now suffers all the microphone and chestnut jokes his friends can think of. Kyungsoo, who falls asleep in classes often and only manages to maintain his somehow impressive average through intensive Red Bull-fueled cramming sessions and sheer luck. Kyungsoo, whose only impressive talent is singing that he sweeps under the rug because he’s too shy and people think he’s intimidating even if his friends often tell him he’s softer than a marshmallow. Kyungsoo, who’s just a normal college sophomore who lives off instant ramen and coffee and is no way a good match for someone as great as Kim Junmyeon.

You may say, but they’re already friends though? Yeah, that? Kyungsoo isn’t even sure how that happened. Somehow the junior gets mixed up in their small sophomore circle from time to time, hanging out with them and divulging gossip from the upperclassmen and driving them around when they want to grab a bite off campus like a good hyung. Junmyeon’s a good friend, sure, but Kyungsoo is too scared to push those already fragile boundaries any further. One misstep and he might lose everything, and that’s more awful than harboring secret feelings for a friend. Or something. Whatever. The point is! Kyungsoo cares too much for Junmyeon, the Friend to push it to maybe Junmyeon, the Boyfriend or perhaps Junmyeon, the Better Half or even Junmyeon, the Guy He’ll Wake Up To And Will Make Shitty Mornings Bearable With Just One Sleepy Smile. 

(He’s so whipped, it’s not even funny.)

Anyway! Awful role descriptions aside, it’s not like Kyungsoo has a chance or anything with Junmyeon. Him? A chance with _the_ Kim Junmyeon? Yeah, right. He has a bigger chance of graduating valedictorian than dating their university’s dream boy. Junmyeon is nice and sweet and smart and caring and thoughtful and well-dressed and handsome and outgoing and witty and friendly and gentlemanly, and Kyungsoo is...just a normal human being. He hates social interaction when he doesn’t have caffeine in his system and he has a dry sense of humor that not everyone appreciates and his politeness and introvert tendencies are often mistaken for aloofness and arrogance. Kyungsoo likes to think that he chooses his battles wisely, and he knows that this particular endeavor isn’t going to end in victory. Might as well give up now before he becomes too invested—well, even more than he is right now, anyway. That’s right, boys and girls, today starts Kyungsoo’s journey to moving on. Goodbye, Kim Junmyeon! His heart will go on, even without him. Goodbye to a beautiful what if, and hello to—

Someone taps him on the shoulder, and Kyungsoo looks up from his notes to see Junmyeon smiling down at him like the angel that he is. “Hey, Kyungsoo! Studying so hard, I see,” The elder says brightly, and Kyungsoo’s stomach flips happily.

“Midterms is coming up, hyung. You should, too.” He answers. “Lecture got cancelled?”

“Yup. Figured I’d get some paperwork done instead of taking a nap.” Junmyeon chuckles, and only then does Kyungsoo notices the rather large stack of papers cradled in the elder’s arms. “Mind if I join you?”

“N-no, not at all.” Kyungsoo quickly clears the other half of the library table that he has been hogging for the past hour to make room for Junmyeon’s stuff. The elder thanks him with a warm smile before immersing himself in his work. The dull fluorescent light shines down on Junmyeon like sunshine on a summer’s day, making his soft hair look like spun threads of bronze and his skin almost glowing. His brows are furrowed into the cutest frown Kyungsoo has had the privilege of seeing, his lips sometimes mouthing the words he was reading and sometimes settling for a small pout. He’s wearing a denim jacket over a white shirt today, and he looks like a boyfriend out on a study date with his significant other—except Kyungsoo isn’t his boyfriend or anything, just a friend with space to spare. But fuck it, he’s been staring at brain cross-sections for over an hour now. He deserves to live out this fantasy, even for just a short while.

Tomorrow. He’ll move on tomorrow.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I," Kyungsoo announces, "am getting over Junmyeon hyung."

Baekhyun, Jongdae, and Chanyeol, his self-proclaimed best friends, all burst out laughing.

"Oh man, that's a good one, Kyungsoo," Baekhyun says in between guffaws. He's the only one who can talk; Jongdae is hunched over their study table, his shoulders shaking violently, and Chanyeol is literally on the floor dying.

"I'm serious!" Kyungsoo huffs, but his friends pay him no mind, too busy laughing their hearts out. "I'm glad you find my springtime resolution funny."

"Okay, first of all, what is a springtime resolution?" Jongdae remarks, wiping his tears with a hand. He's still grinning widely, though. Kyungsoo kind of wants to kick him on the shin to make him stop looking like a happy cat. "Second of all, we all know that's a joke. You've been in love with him since forever, Kyungsoo. It's not going to be easy."

"Whenever Junmyeon hyung passes by, you literally get hearts in your eyes. Your face becomes a whole heart." Chanyeol adds, still sitting on the floor. He promptly dissolves into another fit of giggles, and the other two snicker with him. Children. Kyungsoo is friends with literal children who somehow got into college. One is even studying chemical engineering. College admissions need to improve their screening processes.

"I know. It's tiring to be this in love with someone way out of my league." He shakes his head. "Pining is only cute to a certain extent. I think I've gone past that."

"You'll always be cute to us, Kyungja," Baekhyun singsongs, earning him a hard kick on the shin that he expertly dodges. "Anyway, how are you so sure you're out of Junmyeon hyung's league? You never tried asking him out or something."

"Yeah, and get rejected? No thanks." Kyungsoo grimaces. "Baekhyun, we're talking about the same Junmyeon hyung, right? Kim Junmyeon? Business major Kim Junmyeon? University government vice-president Kim Junmyeon? _The_ Kim Junmyeon? How am I supposed to go out with _that_?"

"Simple. You ask him out. Junmyeon hyung's a dweeb, he'll never ask someone out first." Jongdae snorts, flipping through his organic chemistry notes idly. They're actually sitting out near the quad to study together, but of course only Kyungsoo has managed to do a bit of revising—Baekhyun and Chanyeol were talking about the new Harry Potter game, while Jongdae spent the entire time texting his boyfriend (and Junmyeon's best friend) Minseok about their lunch plans. "Give yourself some credit, Kyungsoo."

"I don't think I have enough credits, Jongdae." He sighs. "Anyway, it's all good. I'm ready to move on. With springtime blooms come a fresh heart."

"Spoken like a true theater major!" Chanyeol pumps his fist, even if what Kyungsoo said was really kind of sad. He's easily hyped like that, but Kyungsoo appreciates the support. "And then maybe you can find your way back to him when winter comes or something. Kind of like a k-drama." Okay, nope. Scratch that.

"We're just saying, Kyungsoo, don't give up yet," Baekhyun says amiably, attention back on his phone where he's finishing a Charms lesson. "Don't knock it till you've tried it, right?"

"Guys, I do appreciate the support—" or lack thereof, his mind supplies sardonically, "—but really, I think this isn't working out anymore. Junmyeon hyung is and will always be out of my league. It's high time to move on and let myself, I don't know, settle with someone less perfect but more attainable. It's cool. I'm cool. It's fine. I'm moving on, starting today."

"Okay, Kyungsoo, whatever you say." Jongdae just shakes his head at him, smiling. "Let's see how long that lasts."

"Maybe until the next time Junmyeon hyung dresses in corporate attire," Chanyeol crows, and Baekhyun high-fives him. "That man could rock a blazer, y'all. Hell yes."

"Whatever. I've made my mind. Junmyeon hyung is now a part of my past. Chapter closed. Goodbye." Kyungsoo waves them off. "Here's to moving on and finding new love elsewh—"

"Hey guys!"

"Hi, Junmyeon hyung!" The three idiots (children, puppies, whatever) chorus, wide grins plastered on their faces, and it takes all of Kyungsoo's self control not to flip them off as he too looks up at Junmyeon. The elder is in a crisp white button down, a black blazer hanging on his arm—well, there goes Chanyeol's imposed deadline. His hair is pushed back today, his sleeves perfectly folded to show off his strong forearms, and his jeans perfectly cuffed at the ankles to show off his milky skin and highlight his stylish white sneakers. He looks so, so good today, and Kyungsoo's resolve slowly crumbles before he can even say hello.

"Studying so hard on such a fine day? You guys should rest." Junmyeon comments as he drops on the bench next to Kyungsoo, the only free spot in their table (seeing as the three puppies are squished together in one bench). "Great weather, isn't it?"

"You speak like an old man, hyung." Jongdae drawls, and everyone bursts into chuckles—except Kyungsoo, that is, who feels like bursting into flames. The gentle wind is making Junmyeon's scent wrap around him, a perfect combination of peaches and vanilla, and he's trying _very_ hard not to take a huge whiff. _So help me, God_.

"Sorry, sorry. I just came from a meeting with the school admin regarding the job fair next month. They're so boring," The elder complains, pouting slightly. He's so cute, Kyungsoo wants to smash his face with his textbook. Or with his lips. Whichever. He's not picky. _Okay, none of that, Doh Kyungsoo, you are moving on!_ He schools his face back into its usual stoic blank slate as Junmyeon turns to him. "Not that organizing a job fair isn't already so dragging in itself. Meetings suck."

 _You know what else sucks? My m—_ "Yeah, I feel you," Kyungsoo blurts out in a quick attempt to shut the NC-17 part of his brain down. "Uh. At least it's over?"

"Not really, we have a few more meetings with them, but I'm done with council work for the day, at least." Junmyeon shrugs, back to smiling angelically. "Speaking of. Are you guys up for lunch? I'm starving."

The three puppies, who have been watching their exchange with amused stares, all throw up their hands and shake their heads emphatically, mumbling refusals. Kyungsoo wants to kick them all where it hurts. "Sorry hyung, I already made plans with Minseok," Jongdae says, looking nowhere near apologetic. "We're trying this new café a few blocks away from here."

“I too have a date,” Baekhyun announces loudly, picking up from where Jongdae trailed off. “Rain check on that lunch too, hyung.”

Kyungsoo stares at the communications major disbelievingly. Oh, the lengths his friends will go to set him up. “Baekhyun, you’re not even dating someone right now. Who’ll you eat lunch with?”

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun replies immediately, leaning his head on the taller’s shoulder. As if on cue, Chanyeol laces their fingers together and stamps a kiss on the back of Baekhyun’s hand, and it’s so obvious yet so believable at the same time. Kyungsoo’s head hurts.

“Oh. So no lunch, then?” Junmyeon says sadly, fiddling with the blazer on his lap. “S’fine, guess I’ll just eat alone or—“

“Kyungsoo doesn’t have a date.” Jongdae points out. “And he hasn’t eaten breakfast, too! How about you two go eat together?”

Kyungsoo turns to glare at his three smug friends, but his gaze immediately softens when Junmyeon looks at him with hopeful eyes. “Um, yeah, sure, I’m good with lunch,” He mumbles, praying his cheeks don’t betray him by blushing madly.

Junmyeon immediately brightens, a wide smile spreading across his face. God, he looks so handsome. “Great! I know a great sushi place nearby, I know you’ll love it.” He chirps, gathering his things and waving goodbye to the three puppies. “Catch you guys later, enjoy your dates!”

“You too, Junmyeon hyung, Kyungsoo,” The three idiots (children, puppies, whatever) chorus, and Kyungsoo resists the urge to smack them all in the head with his notes as he trails after the elder for their _friendly_ lunch out. As friends. Great friends! Sunbae and hoobae! Best bros! Not a date, nope. Just two guys chilling in a hole-in-the-wall sushi place a foot apart because it has tiny tables. Nothing romantic about it, nope. All platonic. All brotherly. Hashtag no homo. Yup.

(Kyungsoo needs to work on this ‘moving on’ thing.)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Attempt #1 at moving on: find a new object of affection.

Hey, what better way to move on than to redirect one’s icky mushy feelings to someone else? There are many fish in the sea, and the university is the ocean. Or whatever. Point is, there are a lot more viable options for Kyungsoo to pursue, and he’ll even have a chance with them. They probably won’t be as perfect or ideal as Junmyeon, but hey. Beggars can’t be choosers, and Kyungsoo in this situation is a hobo. 

(He’ll work on his metaphors after moving on.)

Anyway, it’s why Kyungsoo is walking around the university, earphones plugged in and hands stuffed inside his hoodie pocket. Meet cutes happen everywhere, and cute boys usually loiter around the campus too. He’s bound to find someone, but if he doesn’t, at least he did his legwork for the day. The trees are starting to grow again, a few blooms already popping up, and it makes the oval look even more picturesque. He even has a romantic playlist on with old school love songs, so he has the perfect background music. All he needs is a cute boy and bam, Junmyeon who?

Now to actually find a cute boy.

Seriously, where is everyone? Kyungsoo probably walked around the entire campus, yet no one is worth a second look. There was this guy with blond hair strumming a guitar by the small lake, but he seemed douchey. There was a short brunet who was studying under a tree by the quad, but he looked like one of those perfectionists who compare their grades to everyone (talk about toxic). There was a tall guy who spoke in a mix of Korean and English who passed by him while he was walking near the philosophy building, but he doesn’t seem gay at all. There are a lot of boys scattered around, sure, but no one is catching his eye. Tall, lanky boy with pink hair and eyeliner thicker than Baekhyun’s? Too edgy, too emo. Scrawny boy in a Chicago Bulls shirt? Too short, and he’s probably a freshman. Chinese-looking guy (probably a transferee) with an admittedly nice eye smile? Cute, but he seems too nice for Kyungsoo and his brashness. No one around campus is his type at all, and he knows he has looked far and wide—well, at least on campus grounds. Does he have to scour each building too? Does he have to check each classroom for his Prince Charming? Man, what does a guy got to do to get a date or something around here—

 _Crash_.

And because luck would have had it, just as his playlist ironically switches to Can’t Help Falling in Love, Kyungsoo crashes right into someone just as he turns to the business blocks. The other guy’s stuff goes _everywhere_ , papers and folders a whirlwind of white and yellow on the pavement. The guy himself almost falls down, but he thankfully catches himself. With a wince, Kyungsoo quickly bends down and helps him gather the papers back into a neat pile. “Ah, jeez, sorry about that,” He apologizes as the guy also squats and brushes gravel off his folders.

“It’s okay, no prob—Kyungsoo?” The guy looks up and wow, of all people to bump into while he’s soulmate searching and inadvertently do a meet cute (complete with background music!), it just _had_ to be Junmyeon. Of course. “Hey, it is you! Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah, I’m fine.” Kyungsoo quickly ducks his head down to gather the rest of the papers off the road. “S-sorry about this, hyung.”

“I told you, it’s fine. They’re just paperwork. See, they’re all okay. They’re nothing important anyway, just readings for my law elective.” Junmyeon waves his apologies off, a bright smile on his face. “I should be more worried about you! Are you okay? You don’t usually space out like that. You should be more careful, Kyungsoo-yah!”

 _Sorry, I was too distracted looking for a replacement crush for you to be hyperaware of my surroundings._ “I-I’m fine, hyung. I will.”

“If you say so. So where are you off to?” The elder asks as they both straighten up.

“Uh, nowhere in particular, just wandering around,” Kyungsoo says lamely. “Um. Enjoying the nice day and all that.”

“It _is_ a nice day outside, isn’t it?” Junmyeon looks around with a wistful smile. “Wish I have time to walk around, but I have a meeting in a bit.”

“Oh? Well, um, don’t let me keep you or anything.” He waves his hands uselessly, his wrists flopping uselessly with the movement. “Sorry again about, um. Crashing into you and all.”

“And again, it’s fine. You be careful now, all right?” Junmyeon reaches over and ruffles his already messy hair fondly. “And get some rest, you seem out of it. Bye, Kyungsoo.”

“Bye, hyung.” Kyungsoo quickly bows as Junmyeon flashes him one last wide smile before making his way to wherever his meeting is, leaving him even more breathless than he already is. He needs to work out more, and find a new strategy for this moving on thing.

Attempt #1: fail.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Attempt #2: online dating. Or as Chanyeol calls it, ‘the last resort.’

“Tinder gets bad rep but no one can deny that it _is_ quite effective, especially for finding short term flings.” Baekhyun explains as he furiously types on Kyungsoo’s phone. “Maybe all you need to forget Junmyeon hyung is a good f—“ 

“ _Okay_ , Baekhyun, that’s probably enough photos of me.” Kyungsoo quickly cuts him off before he could continue that sentence. “Now get your head out of the gutter and show me how this works.”

Baekhyun laughs at him, pinching his cheek fondly. “Oh, Kyungja, you old man. Tinder is easy—you just swipe left if you don’t like the person, and swipe right if you do. That’s about it.”

“Right. But what about the other features I hear about? Super like? Boost?” He asks. His classmates usually check their Tinder accounts during experimental psych classes because they roam around campus, and from his little knowledge the app hooks you up (pun intended) with people in your area.

“Ah, those are premium features, but don’t worry. Focus on swiping first.” Baekhyun waves him off as he gathers all his things. The music major just dropped by his apartment to ask for a sweater and maybe a cookie before holing himself up in the library, but he ended up staying throughout his three hour break. “When you finally get a match, let me know, yeah?”

“Sure, I—wait, what do you mean finally?” Kyungsoo frowns. “I think the half hour you spent on my account will pay off, I’m probably not _that_ hideous.”

“You’re not the problem, Kyungja. I bet you ten thousand won you’ll end up comparing everyone available to Junmyeon hyung.” Baekhyun grins, jumping to the side to avoid Kyungsoo’s kick. “It’s the truth! Bye, I’ll be late for class!”

“I hope you do,” He calls back, and Baekhyun blows him a kiss before slamming the door shut and leaving him alone with his dating app. Might as well give it a try, now that everything’s set up. With a sigh and a mental note to reevaluate his life choices, Kyungsoo pulls up the app and starts his search.

Tinder, after only a few swipes, is just like his failed soulmate search around campus. Sure, he has a few more options because he lives a few blocks away from campus, but no one is catching his eye at all. Kyungsoo swipes left so quickly that his thumb started to hurt after a while. Art major whose bio says "chicken isn't my style, but you might be." Left. Dance major with pink hair who lowkey looks like a twink. Left. Big-eyed freshman who kind of looks like a frog. Left. A martial artist from his year who looks like a panda, the Chinese transferee from his search before, and a freshman who literally put "uwu" next to his name. Left, left, left. Really, Kyungsoo huffs to himself as he continues swiping through profiles, is there no one here that will suit his taste? Is Baekhyun right? He starts running his budget in his mind to check if he has spare change for their stupid bet when—

 

> **Junmyeon** , 21  
>  about 3km away  
>  funniest business major in SMU (swipe right for a joke!)

 

Oh, for heaven's sake. This is his soulmate search all over again, except instead of a cute, just-got-out-of-class Junmyeon, he has four of Junmyeon’s best photos in front of him. Which are, in order: a photo of him in a grey suit, a picture of him in a prince’s hanbok, a photo of him overlooking a canal in Europe, and a photo of him goofing around in an amusement park. All of them scream boyfriend material, and Kyungsoo is this close to screaming himself. Can he save these photos? He’ll have to ask Baekhyun later. But for now, he has to choose what to do: swipe left or swipe right? He wants to swipe left to ‘move on’ and all, but he kind of does want to hear the joke. And anyway, it seems like Junmyeon isn’t even active, so matching with him wouldn’t matter. Swipe left it is. Goodbye, Junmyeon, join the pile of rejects to the left—

Wait. Kyungsoo freezes mid-swipe when he sees the ‘super like’ button. Baekhyun didn’t tell him what it really was for, and he never dared to ask his classmates. But if you’ll ask him, it’s like a button meant for Junmyeon. Should he click it? One last proclamation of love, for closure? Or should he swipe left. He should really, really swipe left. Swipe left and forget their university’s prince charming, set aside the man of his dreams and finally, finally move on—

Kyungsoo clicks ‘super like.’

Actually, more like accidentally selects it, because he almost dropped his phone when his next-door neighbor slams his door a little too harshly, jolting him from his little crisis. Apparently swiping up meant super liking the profile. So yes, ladies and gents, he is Screwed. And since he’s a Tinder virgin (pun intended), he doesn’t know if he can undo this, too. With a groan, Kyungsoo closes the app and prays that Junmyeon has uninstalled his Tinder on his phone and will not get the notification. That’s enough soulmate searching today, he should _really_ just get ready for his next class. Which is three hours from now, but whatever. Anything to get away from that wretched app.

He just got out of the shower when his phone pings with an unfamiliar ringtone. Frowning, Kyungsoo drapes the towel he was using to dry his hair across his shoulders and unlocks his phone.

 

 

> _Junmyeon Kim matched with you_

 

 

> **junmyeon** : what is the most famous food group?
> 
> **junmyeon** : the carb-dashians ㅋㅋㅋ
> 
> **junmyeon** : fancy seeing you here, soo-yah

 

Oh. Oh, _no_. No, no, no. Kyungsoo lets out what could only be characterized as an inhuman screech before quickly typing a response.

 

 

> **kyungsoo** : baekhyun made it i don’t know how this works omfg sorry hyung
> 
> **junmyeon** : hahaha so is that why you super liked me???
> 
> **junmyeon** : i thought i was special :-(
> 
> **kyungsoo** : ajsksjsksj hyuuuung
> 
> **junmyeon** : ㅋㅋㅋ i’m kidding
> 
> **junmyeon** : so r u free to grab a bite rn or sth
> 
> **kyungsoo** : ...are you hitting on me
> 
> **junmyeon** : yeah duh we matched on tinder what else is expected of us but to flirt horribly
> 
> **kyungsoo** : wHAT
> 
> **junmyeon** : I’M KIDDING LOL
> 
> **junmyeon** : but i AM rly hungry tho ‘^’
> 
> **kyungsoo** : ahahahahahahah right uh yeah sure i’m down
> 
> **junmyeon** : great! i’ll pick you up! wru?
> 
> **kyungsoo** : at my apartment
> 
> **junmyeon** : noted, On my way!!
> 
> **junmyeon** : can’t wait for our brunch date~
> 
> **kyungsoo** : kajsskhskshs hYUNG
> 
> **junmyeon** : ㅋㅋㅋㅋ ♥️

 

Baekhyun’s right, Tinder is quite efficient. In hindsight, Kyungsoo _did_ manage to get a date easily—just with the guy he actually installed Tinder for. Great.

 Attempt #2: fail (but Date #2, commence!).

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Attempt #3: find a new hobby. 

Okay, so if he can’t find a replacement for Junmyeon, maybe he can distract himself well enough to forget his feelings. And what better way to repress one’s icky mushy feelings than with a new hobby! Hobbies eat up your time and distract you from the world and may even be lucrative. So he can have fun, move on, _and_ earn money! Triple win!

That mindset in mind brings Kyungsoo to a quaint bookstore downtown, skimming through old titles. This store, run by a sweet old man named Leeteuk, has a small but extensive arts and crafts corner, but he figured after a night of looking up possible hobbies that he doesn't have time to commit to something very time-consuming such as embroidery or calligraphy, so he decided to rekindle his old love for reading. He figured he'd revisit the classics first, especially now that he can understand the underlying themes and symbolisms and all that jazz (or at least learn how to Google for reading guides). His anthropology professor recommended reading Greek classics, so he's trying to find a copy of The Iliad among the rows of Shakespeare translations. Frustrated, Kyungsoo goes up to the counter and greets Leeteuk with a bow. "Good afternoon, Uncle Leeteuk, do you have a copy of The Iliad?" He asks politely.

The old man looks up and smiles warmly at him, closing the logbook he was slowly writing on to point him to a nearby shelf. "Going back to the classics, Kyungsoo-yah?" Leeteuk asks. "Should be on the top shelves by the almanacs. I just bought them last week, there's a few of them there."

"Thank you, Uncle!" Kyungsoo bows again before going to the history section of the store. Sure enough, there were a few copies each of the famous Greek classics, from The Iliad to the Aeneid and the Odyssey, and some obscure ones like poetry and philosophy books. The only problem is they're quite far up, too far for Kyungsoo to reach. He considers going back to ask for a stepping stool, but Leeteuk seems quite busy and his usual assistant is nowhere to be seen. With a soft huff, he stands on his tiptoes and attempts to reach the book himself. His finger barely brush the spine, even as he jumps up to reach it. It's simply too far up, and Kyungsoo might have to give up on this genre and just go for the Shakespeare ones (which are on a shelf in line with his waist)—

A long, tanned arm reaches up from behind him and retrieves the book for him with ease, and Kyungsoo turns to come face to face with a tall, beautiful boy straight out of a Greek tragedy. His hair is brown and artfully messy, his eyes soft and warm, his lips thick and red, his skin a beautiful shade of sunkissed bronze even in the dim light of the bookstore. In a normal circumstance, this would probably be a start of a nice romcom movie or even a college slow burn fanfiction, but one, it doesn't count as a meet cute if you've already met before, and two, Kyungsoo refuses to move on from Junmyeon with his younger brother. "Thanks, Jongin," He says, taking the book from the younger with a smile.

"Happy to help, hyung!" Jongin beams back, the Greek god façade giving way to something cuddlier, softer—like a baby bear. Kyungsoo likes Jongin, likes having someone to dote on. "The Iliad, huh? Nice choice. Is it for class?"

"Nah. Trying to pick up the habit of reading again, figured I should start with the classics." Kyungsoo explains. "And you? What brings you here, Nini?"

"Just had to pick up some materials for class. Uncle Leeteuk sells the anatomy textbook I've been looking for, so I had it reserved." Jongin gestures to the book he was holding on his other hand. Jongin is studying to be a pediatrician, and even if he's just a freshman, he's already taking things so seriously. "Do you have class after this, hyung?"

"No, I'm free after this. How about you? Want to grab a bite or something?" Kyungsoo offers.

"I was just about to ask, actually!" Jongin replies brightly. "Hyung and I were planning to try the new sandwich stop a few blocks from here. Want to come with?"

"..Hyung?" He echoes, glancing behind the younger. "Junmyeon hyung is here?"

But before Jongin could reply, someone taps him on the shoulder. "Kyungsoo! You're here too?" Junmyeon beams at him. He has a basket hanging from his arm, half-filled with books and, weirdly enough, Lego boxes.

"Can Kyungsoo hyung come with us to eat, hyung?" Jongin asks. "He said he's free this afternoon. We can get some bubble tea afterwards too!"

"Sure, Jongin." Junmyeon easily agrees, as everyone usually does with the younger. He looks like he's about to say something else, but he zeroes in on the book in Kyungsoo's hand. "Oh! Are you reading the classics, too?"

"Y-yeah, figured I'd take back up the hobby." Kyungsoo explains, then his brain catches up with Junmyeon's words. "Wait, too?"

In lieu of a reply, Junmyeon pulls out a similar copy of the Iliad from his basket. "I found this reading challenge online, and this month it's the Greek classics!" He says excitedly. "Hey, maybe we can discuss the book together? Kind of like a Greek book club!"

"A nerd club," Jongin chimes in, earning him a glare from both elders. "I'm kidding! But can we _please_ go now? I'm starving."

"All right, all right. Let's go get these checked out." Junmyeon chuckles. "But I am serious about the book club thing, Kyungsoo. It'll be fun to talk about it with someone."

He wouldn't probably touch the book if not for this attempt at moving on, but here he is, buying the exact same book as his crush and is one yes away from fairly constant meetings with him. He should really say no, for the sake of moving on and all—

"Sure, just let me know when," Kyungsoo says as he hands his book and his card to Leeteuk.

 _Damn it_. He needs to find a new hobby—and another way to move on.

Attempt #3: fail.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Attempt #4: go to the gym.

Endorphins, among other positive neurotransmitters, are not only produced when one falls in love or whatever. A hassle-free and less mushy way to get your dose of happy brain chemicals? Working out! There are actually studies that link exercise as an effective way to help combat depression, and exercising is helpful in memory retention. See? He listens in class sometimes.

Anyway, with three failures down, Kyungsoo has nowhere to go but up. So armed with a large bottle of Pocari Sweat and probably five towels in his gym bag, he puts on a worn sports shirt that he only busts out whenever he wakes up early to jog (read: once a month), double knots his trainers, and heads to the university gym. Students have unlimited access to the gym, and Kyungsoo is dumb enough to not utilize even just the treadmills. But no matter, every day is a new beginning! And today, he is beginning his road to endorphin overload and also generally a better body. Maybe the crippling pain in his limbs can distract him from Junmyeon.

“If you’re just going to hang out in the treadmills all day, might as well just run around the oval.” Baekhyun remarks. Big words, seeing as he is also on the treadmill beside Kyungsoo.

“It’s been a while since I worked out. I’m trying to condition, Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo explains as he discreetly tries to slow down the treadmill. It’s _really_ been a while, and he’s kind of out of breath already. Man, even for non-moving on purposes, he really does need to go back here more often.

“Whatever. You enjoy running, I’ll go lift some weights.” Baekhyun shrugs, fiddling with his treadmill so he slows down to a stop before hopping off. 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes as he concentrates on the handout in front of him, because he’s not going to waste half an hour just listening to music (and the occasional grunt from other patrons). Might as well catch up on his revisions. It isn’t that bad, though—running helped empty his mind and keep the blood flowing, and he actually feels like he understands his handout more. He didn’t feel as shitty too, even when he’s slowed down the treadmill to a leisure walking pace to cool down. He’s sweaty, yes, but he feels the happy hormones and the post-workout bliss. Maybe science was right after all. With a satisfied smile, Kyungsoo wipes the sweat off his forehead and turns to the weights area to talk to Baekhyun—

—and his mouth promptly turns dry as he sees a sweaty Junmyeon in a sleeveless grey top and black gym shorts deadlift what could possibly be an inhumanely heavy barbell, at least for him. His hair is sticking to his forehead in the most attractive way, his arms so toned and defined, and his shirt sticking to his torso in a way that definitely helps Kyungsoo’s mind imagine things. _Shit_.

“Oh, hey Kyungsoo!” Junmyeon immediately brightens as he spots him standing (read: gaping unattractively) in a corner. “Didn’t know you work out here, too.”

“Yeah, um. I usually just, uh, go to the oval.” Kyungsoo stammers, trying his best not to combust because Junmyeon’s angelic and beautiful smile paired with this downright _delicious_ (sorry, mom) gym rat? Lord, help him. “I, uh. Don’t work out much.”

“I like working out. It helps clear my mind and all,” Junmyeon explains as he takes his water bottle from the floor and takes huge gulps. Kyungsoo finds himself staring at the way his Adam’s apple bobs up and down, following a trail of water that escapes from his lips down to his jaw before disappearing beneath his collar, how he wants to replace that with his—

“Kyungsoo-yah, you ready to go?” Baekhyun singsongs, jolting him from his rapidly going NC-17 thoughts. “Oh, hi Junmyeon hyung! Did you just come in?”

“Yeah. You done already with today, Baekhyun?” The elder asks. “Is that why some weights are missing?”

“Hey, I put them back!” Baekhyun protests, but they’re laughing. “Anyway, we’ll go ahead, we have an evening class. See ya later, hyung!”

“Have fun! Bye, guys!” Junmyeon waves at them cheerfully before going back to loading his barbell with more weights. Kyungsoo would gladly miss his class and stay, but Baekhyun drags him away to the showers. The last thing he sees before the gym doors close is Junmyeon’s back muscles rippling as he lifts, and _holy shit_ that was so hot, Kyungsoo doesn’t even complain when they find out that the water heating isn’t working. He definitely needs that cold shower.

Attempt #4: fail (but the best failure, nonetheless).

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Attempt #5: distance oneself.

Many people say absence makes the heart grow fonder, but Kyungsoo has also read somewhere that absence makes the heart forget. Which is exactly what he needs, so maybe distance is just the solution that he’s looking for. Hopefully. Maybe his heart is just so used to having Junmyeon around. If he kept his distance, maybe he’ll learn to move on.

“Kyungsoo-yah, have you eaten lunch?” Junmyeon asks, pulling him back from his musings. “Want to grab some food from the cafeteria? My treat!”

“Oh, uh, I actually made my lunch today,” Kyungsoo says sheepishly. It’s not a lie, per se—he _did_ bring his leftover japchae from his takeout dinner last night. Besides, he realized that he tags along with the elder too often. Distance! “Sorry, hyung. Um. Next time, maybe?”

“Oh.” Junmyeon visibly deflates for a bit, but he perks up immediately after that Kyungsoo thinks he just made it up. “That’s okay! I can just go by myself. Enjoy your lunch, yeah?”

“You too, hyung.” Kyungsoo waves at him as the elder makes his leave, only to be replaced by a skeptical Jongdae who slams his hands on the table.

“Yah, yah, yah. Why is Junmyeon hyung leaving without you?” The latter demands. “What’s this? Is this a lover’s quarrel?”

“Stop making so much noise, jeez. And no, I just turned him down for lunch.” He explains, going back to studying. It’s the reason why he and Junmyeon met up, after all: to share a table near the quad so they can review together while enjoying the nice spring breeze.

“You _what_?” Jongdae screeched, and Kyungsoo immediately reaches up to muffle his loud mouth with a hand. “Kyungsoo, what the fuck?” The latter continues, although it’s quite garbled and it comes out as ‘kyshoo whadfuh.’

“First of all, shut up, you’re so loud Junmyeon hyung will hear you from across the campus,” Kyungsoo hisses. “And second of all, I’m doing it to move on, okay? And I think it’ll work this time around.”

“Oh, are you still doing that?” Jongdae asks as he withdraws his hand. “Don’t you think it’ll make you miss him more?”

“Absence makes the heart forget, Jongdae.” Kyungsoo quotes sagely. “It’s probably like a new diet or exercise. I’ll miss him for a bit, then I’ll start being able to function more easily without him."

“Man, if Junmyeon hyung was a fad diet, sign me up. He's like a full-course meal,” Jongdae sighs, earning him a hard slap on the shoulder. “Ow! Hey! I thought you’re moving on!”

“And I thought you were taken. By his best friend, no less.” He rolls his eyes. “Who, by the way, has been looking for you all morning.”

“Oh, really? I should text him, then.” Jongdae quickly springs up and gathers his things once more. “Good luck with your whole distance thing, I suppose.” 

“Thanks, I can always count on you for support.” Kyungsoo drawls, but he accepts the high five the latter offers him anyway and watches him disappear too. Guess he really is eating alone, but hey, if he’s going to train himself to distance from Junmyeon, his constant lunch buddy, he should get used to this.

About a week in, and he _does_ get used to it. Almost. He has learned to turn down every invite from the elder, and has controlled the urge to ask him to hang out often. They don’t eat together as much, text as much, and hang out as much. It admittedly feels weird, in a sense that after every no he wants to take it back and say yes, but at least he’s trying. And actually succeeding! Well what do you all know, this might actually work. Absence does make the heart forget. Huh. He’ll have to look up the owner of the quote and thank them. For now, he pulls his jacket a little closer—it’s quite chilly today—and makes the trek to the bus stop alone. Rides the bus alone. Walks back home alone. Just like every other day of the previous week.

Is moving on supposed to be this lonely?

Anyway, he thinks as he changes into comfier sweats and powers up his laptop, there’s no time to be sad. He has papers to write, journals to read, and a boy to move on from. Hard work, really. Rolling the tension out of his shoulders, Kyungsoo pushes up his glasses, puts on an upbeat playlist, and gets to work on one of his papers. He loses himself in his paper on Bowlby’s attachment theory that he jumps a foot in the air when someone knocks on his door. Probably Baekhyun, looking for food. He quickly scrambles off his couch and rushes to open the door. “Baek, I’m out of—“

It’s not Baekhyun.

“Um, hi?” Junmyeon grins sheepishly. He has a paper bag from Kyungsoo’s favorite pasta bar and, weirdly enough, a bunch of white tulips. “Are you busy?”

He is, terribly so, but Kyungsoo finds himself shaking his head and stepping aside. “N-no, come in, I was just finishing a paper,” He says. “Um. What brings you here, hyung?”

Instead of replying, Junmyeon hands him the flowers. “They mean forgiveness, in floriography,” The elder explains.

“Oh. Uh, thank you?” Kyungsoo takes the flowers, thumbing the fragile petal gently. They smell heavenly. “What’s this for?”

“An apology gift. You’ve been avoiding me, so I figured I did something wrong.” Junmyeon shrugs, a wry smile on his lips. “And I know you’re busy, so I just brought dinner. Maybe spend some time with you if that’s okay. Unless you’re really mad at me, I can just go.”

Oh. Oh, no. When Kyungsoo started keeping his distance from the elder, he didn’t realize it’ll affect him, too. “No, hyung, I’m not mad!” He exclaims. “I’ve just been really busy! Promise!”

“Are you sure? You kept turning me down all week, I’ve been wondering what I did to offend you or something...” Junmyeon looks like a kicked bunny, and Kyungsoo feels his resolve crumbling. “I thought you didn’t want to spend time with me anymore.”

 _If I could spend every waking hour with you, I would_. “Noooo, I’ve just been really swamped with work.” Kyungsoo insists, and when Junmyeon remains sad and hesitant, he throws all the progress he had for the past week out the window and moves to hug the elder. “I’m sorry, hyung, I really am. I didn’t mean to make you feel abandoned or anything. I just had a lot of things on my plate, that’s all.”

“I thought you got sick of me already.” Junmyeon chuckles sadly, wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist gently, as if he’s a fragile little thing. Kyungsoo’s heart aches. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be so demanding of your time.”

“I don’t mind,” He says without thinking, but he doesn’t care that he’s a little vulnerable right now. The love of his life appears on his doorstep with his favorite pasta to ask for a little bit of his time? Who was he to say no? “Do you want to eat dinner and watch Coco with me?”

“Aren’t you busy?” Junmyeon frowns at him, pointedly glancing at the laptop on the couch. “It’s okay, we can reschedule—“

“It’s fine. My paper can wait, it’s due next week anyway.” Kyungsoo waves him off. It really can’t, because he planned to take the day off this weekend, but abandoning it is worth it when in return, the bright smile returns on Junmyeon’s face. Maybe he can reschedule the night off to tonight, because his planned bike ride along Han River pales in comparison to sitting close (read: almost cuddling) to Junmyeon on his tiny couch, sharing a relatively large portion of garlic and shrimp ravioli while trying to sing along to the Spanish songs of the Disney movie.

Attempt #5: fail, but he couldn’t care less right now.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“So, how’s the journey to moving on?” Chanyeol asks as he accepts a cup of root beer from Baekhyun. It’s their weekly movie night, but Jongdae has a make-up class until late at night, so it’s just the three of them cramped in Kyungsoo’s small apartment.

“Still in square one.” Kyungsoo sighs, stuffing a slice of pizza in his mouth sadly. “Nothing I try works. It’s like the universe conspiring to make me fail.”

“Pretty sure the universe doesn’t care,” Baekhyun snickers as he sets up the TV. Kyungsoo ignores him and continues munching on his pizza.

“Hmm. Maybe you’re not trying hard enough?” Chanyeol tries. “Did you try finding a new crush?”

“Yeah. I tried walking around in campus, and even Tinder! Nothing. It both led me to Junmyeon hyung.” He groans. “I tried distracting myself, but it seems like all my ideas still involve Junmyeon hyung. We even have Greek classics book club dates, for fuck’s sake. Twice a damn month.”

“Cute,” Chanyeol coos as Baekhyun makes a face from where he’s still struggling with setting up the DVD player. He’s an old soul who doesn’t believe in Netflix, and now he’s suffering the consequences. “So what are your plans? Still going to move on?”

“Ugh, I don’t know if I even _can_.” Kyungsoo mourns. “I’m out of ideas, guys.”

“First of all, we told you from the start this is a silly idea, don’t ask us for help.” Baekhyun shakes his head at him, hands tangled in wires. “Second of all, I still don’t understand why you have to move on when you never even tried asking him out. Who knows? Maybe he likes you back.”

“Junmyeon hyung? Liking me back? I think the Queen will die first before that happens.” Kyungsoo snorts. “Baek, he’s like, way out of my league.”

“Yeah, but he’s also awfully smitten with you. You should see how soft he becomes when you’re around.” Baekhyun shoots back, finally figuring out which wire goes where with a triumphant sound. “Ah, finally! Also, he literally gets hearts in his eyes and all that. It’s lowkey disgusting, but also kind of cute.”

“He does not!” He complains, turning to Chanyeol for support. To his surprise, the taller nods enthusiastically.

“He kind of does, Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol smiles as he holds out his arm for Baekhyun to snuggle in as soon as he turns on the DVD player. He kisses the top of Baekhyun’s head and pulls him closer, his hand resting on the eldest’s waist rather possessively. “Great job, babe.”

“He does not—and also, what the hell?” Kyungsoo gestures to them getting all cuddly and all. “What’s with the cuddling and the pet names?” 

“We’re dating.” Baekhyun answers simply. “We forgot to tell you guys, but we’ve been dating for a while now.”

“What?!” He yelps. “When did this happen? How did this happen? What the hell?”

“When Junmyeon hyung took you out for that sushi date, we did go out to eat. It was surprisingly fun, so we went on another lunch out, and another, and another, until we both kind of realized we really suit each other, and not just as friends.” Chanyeol explains. “So I asked him out, and here we are.”

“That’s it?” How does his friends make it sound so easy? He already went to numerous ‘dates’ with Junmyeon, and they’re still not together. Damn, how do people get so lucky to be able to enter relationships so easily?

“Yup. So maybe, just maybe, try asking Junmyeon hyung out. You never know, maybe he’s just waiting for you to ask.” Baekhyun flashes him a thumbs up. “Maybe all the failures is a sign for you to stop moving on without him.”

Baekhyun is right, in theory. But his suggestion is also damn terrifying, and Kyungsoo isn’t sure if he’s ready to take the leap, let alone face the (inevitable) rejection. He sighs and just pulls a throw pillow closer to his chest. “You get a boyfriend and suddenly you think you’re so wise,” Kyungsoo grumbles, and he tunes out the (new) couple’s harmonious laughter as he focuses his attention on the screen. Zootopia again, as per Chanyeol’s request. Baekhyun is so whipped, but he won’t tell him that. (He also finds them kind of cute, but he won’t tell them that either.)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo has a special, kind of secret spot in their campus: a tiny bench at the small garden at the back of the social sciences building that no one really likes to go to because the quad, where it’s breezier and less stuffy, is just a few meters away from the building. Kyungsoo likes it there because it’s quiet and most of the time deserted. He likes his tiny bench because it’s hidden behind a flowering bush, yet still shaded by the giant tree on the corner of the garden. One time when he was a freshman and kind of tipsy from his first semester-end rager, he carved his and Junmyeon’s initials on the side of the bench in English using a precision knife that he’s not sure what was doing inside his backpack. It’s silly, even back then, and it’s even sillier now, because what will shaky letters and a heart etched on old polished wood do? It’s not some sort of love spell, just another stupid thing done in the name of love. He sighs deeply and runs his thumb across the engraving wistfully. KS+JM. He can only dream.

“Knew I’d find you here.”

Kyungsoo looks up to see Junmyeon smiling down at him. He’s bundled up in a denim jacket over a grey sweatshirt, and he looks so casual yet so handsome at the same time. He really makes moving on so, so hard. The elder gestures to the empty spot beside Kyungsoo, wordlessly asking for permission. Too tired to reply, he just smiles back faintly and scoots over.

“So,” Junmyeon says, glancing at him curiously. “Penny for your thoughts? You seem down today.”

“Just...tired,” Kyungsoo replies. “I’m fine.”

“You don’t look fine.” The elder nudges him on the shoulder gently, an encouraging smile on his lips. “C’mon, you can tell me. What’s wrong?”

He really, really didn’t mean to snap, but all his failed attempts at moving on, the emotional rollercoaster that he went through while trying to accomplish this springtime resolution of his, and Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s words from their last movie night come crashing back to him like a tidal wave, and Kyungsoo _breaks_. “I’ve been trying to move on from you, but you’re just so perfect I keep failing. It’s been hard, both loving you from afar and trying to forget you, so if you could tone down the perfection a bit that’ll be great, hyung.” 

He expected Junmyeon to laugh at him, flee, reject him flat out, or act repulsed. He did not at all expect for the elder to frown and say, “Kyungsoo, I’m not perfect.”

“Really? That’s all you have to say?” Kyungsoo raises his eyebrows. “I just confessed that I like you, and you criticize my choice of superlatives?”

“Well, I was going to address that after I correct you that no, I am nowhere near perfect.” Junmyeon shrugs. “But why are you trying to forget me? Do you not want to be friends anymore?”

“No.” He answers flatly, making the latter flinch. “No, hyung, I don’t _just_ want to be friends, I want to hold your hand and call you gross pet names and text you good morning and kiss you and all that. But I can’t, okay? Because you’re so damn out of my league and I know it can never happen so please just let me be—“

“Who says it can never happen?” Junmyeon interrupts him, frown deepening. “You say you like me, but here you are, writing me off so quickly. You didn’t even try asking me out on a date first.”

Kyungsoo sighs loudly and resists the urge to face palm. “Hyung, were you not listening when I told you that you’re out of my league?” He says exasperatedly. Honestly, Junmyeon is too nice to understand his self-deprecating dialogue. “If I ask you on a date, I’m like, a hundred and ten percent sure your answer will be—“

“Yes,” Junmyeon interrupts again, and all the words die in his throat. “I would’ve said yes, Kyungsoo. In a heartbeat.”

Oh.

“Honestly, I’m not sure how it whizzed past you that I like you too. I ask you out on dates all the time,” Junmyeon continues his rant, sounding a little bit annoyed now. It’s surprising, but also kind of cute. Kyungsoo is so whipped. “Hell, I started reading the Iliad so we can go on those book club dates. I was supposed to buy that for my cousin, but I kept it so we can talk about something.”

“You did that? For me?” Kyungsoo asks faintly. This feels like a dream, almost too surreal to be true. He discreetly pinches himself to check, but even the brief jolt of pain dissipates quickly as hope, long repressed hope fills his entire being.

“Kyungsoo, I go out of my way just to ‘conveniently’ be in the same area as you guys so I can hang out with you. I clear my schedule during your breaks so I can spend time with you. I bribe Jongdae with sponsored dates just so he can update me if you’re free or in need of company. Reading a Greek classic to impress you? Piece of cake.” Junmyeon deadpans. “I was about to confess during Rose Day, but when you ignored me for an entire week, I was devastated. I thought you caught on and didn’t want to be with me anymore. Don’t scare me like that, jeez.”

“I was trying to keep my distance from you! I was trying to move on!” He protests. “I didn’t know!”

“Yeah, well, now you do. And you can’t get rid of me that easily.” Junmyeon takes his hand and laces their fingers with a huff. He looks so put out at the thought of Kyungsoo moving on from him, it’s almost adorable. “Really, I tried my best to woo you and this is how you return my affections? By _forgetting_ me? Man, I–“

Kyungsoo kisses him, his free hand coming up to cradle the elder’s cheek like it was something precious. Partly to shut him up, and partly because he _can_. Because Junmyeon likes him back, and everything was just a misunderstanding, and that he had a chance all along but he was too caught up in his notion that Junmyeon is someone so unattainable to even realize that the elder was right beside him all along, waiting with and for him. Guess they’re both idiots.

“Is that how you’ll shut me up now?” Junmyeon asks when they separate, an infuriatingly smug yet oh so handsome smile on his face. Kyungsoo can’t decide if he wants to punch him or kiss him again. “Because I will _never_ stop talking.”

“Have you always been this annoying?” Kyungsoo grumbles, but he ends up smiling goofily anyway when Junmyeon moves to kiss his forehead affectionately.

“Oh, you love me.” The elder singsongs, and Kyungsoo just sighs exasperatedly but doesn’t complain because yeah, he kind of does. “So, want to go on a date with me? For real this time?”

“I’m trying to move on from you, hyung.” He jokes, and Junmyeon pouts at him. “I’m kidding, jeez. Your aegyo is awful.”

“Only for you, love,” Junmyeon says as he pulls him up and begins talking about this hole-in-the-wall pho place he found online, swinging their linked hands together as they walk. It’s not the stereotypical candlelit dinner or café cuddling session the romcoms promise, but he’s with Junmyeon, and that’s all that matters.

Most people have New Years resolutions, sort of a guiding principle for the year ahead. A lot on the other hand argue that one does not need for a new year or another occasion to come round just for change to happen. Kyungsoo may have not fulfilled his springtime resolution, but with the blossoming of the flowers and the snow slowly giving way to warmth and sunshine comes a new chapter in his life—that is, one where Junmyeon is not someone he only looks at from afar, but is now holding his hand as he takes on life. And really, that’s the best new beginning he can ever ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> If it's not a seemingly unrequited pining college!au ft. beagle line, rambling thoughts, and clichéd flirting, is it really an apaixono fic? Lmao this work rly confirmed that all my sudi fics are essentially the same. Whoops.
> 
> Come say hi at my [Twitter](http://twitter.com/apaixon0), or if you have spare change for this sad adult buy me a coffee [here](http://ko-fi.com/apaixono).


End file.
